supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Viridi
Viridi (''ナチュレ Nachure'' lit. Natura en japonés) es conocida como la diosa de la Naturaleza. Viridi tiene una variedad de roles en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil Viridi es la diosa de la Naturaleza, quien aparece por primera vez en Kid Icarus: Uprising, especificamente en el Capítulo 11: La diosa de la Naturaleza. En este, Viridi es enemiga de Pit y del ejército del Cielo, pero tras pasar el tiempo se vuelve aliada de Pit y Palutena. Tiene un gran desprecio hacia los humanos, ya que según ella "acaban con la naturaleza", por lo que crea Bombas Génesis y las lanza sobre la tierra. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Viridi aparece en el fondo del Bosque Génesis cuando cae una Bomba Génesis, ya que ella da la orden de lanzar una a la tierra. Viridi también tiene un trofeo. Además, Viridi participa en la Burla Smash de Pit en el Templo de Palutena. El día 30 de septiembre de 2015, junto con la actualización 1.1.1, se agregó un traje de Viridi para los Espadachines Mii, que utiliza el báculo de la diosa para los ataques. Está al precio de 0,79 € (US$0.75 / MX$8.99 / 80¥) para una versión y a 1,19 € (US$1.15 / MX$13.49 / 120¥) para ambas versiones del juego. Al mismo tiempo hace parte del cuarto pack de contenido descargable para el videojuego. Galería Zelda, Estela y Viridi en el Bosque Génesis SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Viridi al fondo del Bosque Génesis, con Zelda y Estela. Virdi y Pit hablando sobre Peach.png|Viridi y Pit hablando sobre Peach. Un Espadachin Mii usando el traje de Viridi en Destino Final SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Traje de Viridi usado por un Espadachín Mii. Descripción del trofeo Español 120px|right :Viridi :La diosa de la naturaleza, los elementos y todos los seres vivos, Viridi cree firmemente en el equilibrio natural, y a sus ojos la civilización humana ha roto ese equilibrio. Por eso detesta a los humanos, y a Palutena por protegerlos, pero no ve bien que el ejército del Inframundo coseche almas. Inglés Versión americana :Viridi :The goddess of nature, she believes it is her duty to return heaven and earth to their pure states, and so she labels humans as contaminants of nature that should be eliminated. She butts heads with human-protecting Palutena but hates soul-stealing Hades even more. Versión europea :Viridi, Goddess of Nature :The Goddess of Nature - of the earth and all living things. Viridi strongly believes in natural balance, and as far as she's concerned, humans throw that balance off entirely. She hates mankind for that, and Palutena for protecting them, but at the same time, she's not exactly keen on the Underworld Army's soul harvesting, either. Curiosidades *Makiko Ohmoto, la seiyuu de Viridi también interpretó la voz de Kirby, Ness, Lyn, y algunas voces femeninas de los Luchadores Mii de género femenino. **Hynden Walch, la actriz de voz estadounidense de Viridi, también interpretó la voz de la Princesa Chicle de Hora de Aventura ***Algunos personajes que están en la serie de Super Smash Bros. como Fire Emblem, Persona, Star Fox, Bayonetta, Kid Icarus, Castlevania, Metroid, Kirby, Street Fighter y otras franquicias de videojuegos, no tienen doblaje en Español, no como en personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon y Wii Fit, algunos personajes si tienen doblaje en varios idiomas como Español, Francés, Italiano, y Alemán. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario